Getting to Know
by MacadamiaMistress
Summary: Au. Tsuna is a loner and bullied a lot. No one ever thought of hanging out with him, or getting to know the real "him". However, after one event changes his life, he gets an unexpected chain reaction...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story people! It might be a bit cliché, but I wanted to try writing this story, so here goes!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Italian"_

Summary: AU. Tsuna is a loner and bullied a lot. No one ever thought of hanging out with him, or getting to know the "real" him. However, after one event changes his life, he gets an unexpected chain reaction.

* * *

Tsuna sighed. He sighed again as he stares at the class clock, urging it to go faster. He looked around the classroom. He saw Yamamoto sleeping behind his book, a grin plastered on his face. Tsuna lightly smiled. He continued to look around.

He saw Gokudera, a transfer student from Italy. He shivered when he remembered his glare, it was bone-chilling. He quickly observed Gokudera, so he wouldn't be caught and glared at. Gokudera was casually propping up on leg above the table, taking notes on his lap, his hair tied, causing several shrieks from fangirls. He giggled lightly as Gokudera's annoyed expression.

He then proceeded to look out the window. He unfortunately saw Hibari biting some delinquents to death. He paled as he saw Hibari completely clean, but his tonfas dripping quite an amount of blood. He smiled when he saw Sasagawa run around the school, most likely screaming extreme. He sweat dropped as he saw Sasagawa approach Hibari, shouting something, only to be knocked down by a tonfa.

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked, as a chalk hit his head. He turned to his teacher, Reborn-sensei, who was smirking smugly at him. "Sawada!" Reborn-sensei shouted. "H-Hai!" Tsuna meekly responded. Reborn pointed to the board, a complex problem written. Tsuna stared at it for awhile before answering, "I-I don't know sensei." a snort from Gokudera and snickers from the class was heard.

_Oh shut up. It's not like you could solve it yourselves. Save for Gokudera, though, he's as smart as a college student. I admire him a lot. _Tsuna thought, as he sat back down. Reborn smirked smugly as he witnessed the facial expression of Tsuna. "Oh, how right you are, Sawada." Reborn said, gaining a 'hieee' from Tsuna. "Of course, nobody else, save for Gokudera, whom you admire _so much_, is incapable of solving this question." the class quieted down as a small blush of embarrassment scattered across Tsuna's face.

After school

Tsuna sighed as he packed his bag. _Oh man. Today was so tiring, I can't believe Reborn did that to me! Ugh! He's so mean! Why is he a teacher?!_ Truth was, Reborn was Tsuna's uncle, and the only one who knew and bothered to actually know the "real" Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed once more as he finished packing up and started to head out the school. Not long after, a group of people surrounded him. "Oh look, it's Dame-Tsuna, our _prey_." the supposed leader's minions cackled around him. "So, got anything to say?" the leader asked, cracking his knuckles. Tsuna just stood there, knowing very well the results of both choices. "Oh, not answering, eh? Well, we better teach you a lesson." he said, and on cue, everybody proceeded to beat Tsuna up.

Tsuna limped as he stopped on a red walking sign. He flinched as he tried to adjust his bag on his shoulder. As he waited for the green light, he saw a boy his age walk across the street and a bus coming straight at him. "Watch out!" Tsuna shouted, as he ran as fast as he could, despite the pain, to push the boy out of the way of the speeding bus.

The last thing Tsuna remembered as he got hit, was shocked and grateful green eyes staring at him. Then he blacked out.

**A/N: Hey! So here's my new story! I really wanted to try a story with this plotline, and I kinda had this idea stored somewhere, so I wanted to write it. Sorry of it's so short on the first chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiMistress**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter people! Sorry for late update! Enjoy!~**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Italian"_

Summary: AU. Tsuna is a loner and bullied a lot. No one ever thought of hanging out with him, or getting to know the "real" him. However, after one event changes his life, he gets an unexpected chain reaction.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Hurry, his pulse is fading!"

"No sh*t Sherlock! Just look at all that blood! Did anybody call an ambulance?!"

"You, boy! Are you injured?" a stiff nod was the saved boy's answer.

"The ambulance is here! Back away people!"

* * *

_It feels so cold. And it's so dark. Where am I?_ _ Oh, that's right, I saved Gokudera-san from getting hit by a bus. I wonder if he's alright?_

"Una... Tsuna-nii!" Tsuna coughed as his younger adopted brother glomped him. "Oh my! Fuuta! Be careful! Tsu-kun just woke up, he's still in pain and most likely in a daze. Ne, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. Tsuna nodded as he continued to hack and cough, wheezing. He looked around.

"Kaa-san, where am I? What happened?" Tsuna asked, once he finished coughing. Nana looked worried as the doctor walked in, unnoticed. "Tsu-kun, you were in a very bad car accident. Or bus accident."

Tsuna looked horrified.

"What?! Why?!" Tsuna shouted, then looked thoughtful. He then snapped his fingers.

"Ah! I saved a boy! Umm... Gokudera-san, that's right! How is he? Is he okay? Unhurt?" Tsuna rapidly asked. "He's fine, just a few scratches and minor blood loss." Tsuna, Nana, and Fuuta jumped at the voice.

"Ah! Doctor! So, he's okay now?" Tsuna asked.

The doctor nodded. "Hello Sawada-kun. My name is Sasagawa Knuckle, pleasure to meet you." he said, extending his hand. Tsuna stared at him thoughtfully.

"Oh! You're related to Kyoko-chan and Sasagawa-san, right?" Tsuna asked. Knuckle looked pleasantly surprised. "Yes, that's correct, nothing's going on between you and Kyoko, right? First and basis already huh?" he asked, a protective glint in his eyes.

"N-No d-doctor- I-I mean sir." Tsuna stuttered out. _H-He's exactly like Sasagawa-san, so protective of her._ He thought sweat dropping.

Knuckle chuckled. "No worries, Sawada-kun, you look trustworthy, I'll leave her in your hands." Tsuna smiled. "Anyways, about Gokudera-kun, he's totally fine. He's here to visit you. Gokudera-kun! You can come in!"

Tsuna turned to his family. "Could you guys give us some time alone?" he asked. Nana smiled and with Fuuta, she left the room. Knuckle followed soon after, after he allowed Gokudera enter. Tsuna watched as Gokudera awkwardly stood there. "Why don't you sit?" Tsuna politely asked, smiling.

Gokudera slowly grabbed a chair and sat down. He stared at Tsuna. Tsuna started to fidget uncomfortably as Gokudera continued to stare at him. "A-Ano, Gokudera-san, is there a p-problem?" Gokudera stared at him for a bit longer before he answered, "Why?" Tsuna looked confused.

"What do you mean, why?" Gokudera looked a bit angry.

"I mean, why did you save me? You don't even know me! I mean, I even bullied you a little before!" Tsuna looked thoughtful. It was true, Gokudera had bullied him a bit on his first days there, then he just started to make fun of his intelligence. Tsuna shrugged.

"Wouldn't most people do that?" he asked. Gokudera shook his head. "Of course not! They'd rather pretend they never saw it coming! People are selfish creatures! I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have saved you!" Gokudera mildly shouted. Tsuna smiled a bright and innocent smile at Gokudera. Gokudera suddenly had an urge to protect that smile and to see that smile more often.

_He's a caring boy. It's no surprise he saved you. He would even save his own bullies. He's a person you'd admire a lot._ Reborn's words echoed in his head. Tsuna looked shocked as Gokudera clasped their hands together, sparkles in his eyes.

"I am forever grateful to you Jyuudaime!" he said. "E-Eto, why Jyuudaime?" Tsuna asked, confused by the change in personality. "Because Jyuudaime is the tenth person who cares about me!" Gokudera enthusiastically said. Tsuna looked dazed before he pounded a fist onto his hand.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! I just remembered! Before I blacked out, I saw you looking at me with shocked eyes, why?" Gokudera shrugged.

"Like I said, you were the tenth person to care for me, you even flew several feet!" Tsuna looked shocked. "Only ten people care for you?! Surely there's more!" Gokudera shook his head.

"No, my mom had unconsciously wooed a very rich man, most likely because of her hair, eyes, and personality. But she knew that he was already married, so she refused his offers. One day, however, he actually managed to convince her to bed, they had me, and in a panic, he made sure no one knew about my mom, and pretended that he found me on the streets and adopted me as a baby. I had never known about my mom." Gokudera paused, took a deep breath, and continued,

"When I was a bit older, my dad had hired my mom as my piano teacher." Tsuna looked confused. "Shouldn't you have been overjoyed?" he asked. Gokudera chuckled bitterly. "My dad hadn't told me anything about my mom. How she looked, who she was, and even her existence was unknown. I had always thought that my stepmother was my real mom." "Oh..." Tsuna couldn't find any words to say. Gokudera continued.

"My mom was a wonderful teacher. She was very talented, most of the time, I just wanted to hear her play. I was able to play almost as well as she did. But then an accident happened. It was the day I had learned how to play her favorite song, and was excited to show it to her. But then I received news that she had died because of an illness and a car accident. A few days later, I had overheard the maids talk about my mom. That was the day I learned everything. When I heard the truth I was angry. I've been living a lie this whole time? My mom's dead? All because of my father?" Gokudera spat out.

"After that, I ran away, never looking back. Well, of course I had taken some money enough to come here and to pay for school." Gokudera finished. When he looked up, he saw Tsuna in tears. He started to panic. "W-What?... U-Uh p-please stop crying...?" Tsuna giggled at Gokudera's attempt to make him stop crying. "You're so kind Gokudera-kun. Sorry, I was crying because what you went through was so hard. I can't believe I was scared of you." Gokudera looked shocked. "Jyuudaime was scared of me? I shall punish myself by committing seppuku!" "NOOOO!" Tsuna shouted, waving his arms frantically.

"Anyways, Gokudera-kun, how are you so smart? And why did you come to Japan?" Tsuna asked, once he stopped Gokudera from committing seppuku. "Oh! Well, since Jyuudaine asked... I came here to Japan because it's my mother's birthplace, so I'm 3/4 Italian, and also, it'll be harder for my dad to find me since he's not very familiar here. And when I was younger, I was tutored by the best. And so, naturally, I became smart." Gokudera explained. "Ooh, that's nice." Tsuna commented.

"I guess... If you counted having "friends" to do their homework." Tsuna flinched. Even though he wasn't smart, he was used for his inability to stand up for himself. He nodded grimly in empathy. Gokudera nodded. "So, that's basically my life story summarized." when he glanced at Tsuna after some time, he was shocked to see his eyes gleaming and tears threatening to fall. "W-What?! Why are you crying?! It didn't happen to you!" Gokudera was frantic. Tsuna nodded.

"I-I k-know, b-b-but n-nobody should've been a-able to go th-through that!" Tsuna choked out. "I-It must've b-been painful for you." he said, wiping his tears away. Then he smiled. "I'm glad that you shared your story with me. It was nice knowing more about you. I guess you aren't as scary and mean as I thought." "Pfft. As if. You're lucky I like you Jyuudaime." Gokudera snorted. Tsuna laughed.

"Yeah, I must be very lucky to have a friend like you." Tsuna smiled brightly. Gokudera spluttered, a small blush spreading. "A-Ano, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna started, fiddling his fingers in a nervous manner before continuing,"w-would you mind t-tutoring me? U-Um! I'm not trying to take advantage or anything like that!" Tsuna added, waving his hands.

Gokudera smiled slightly. "Of course Jyuudaime, I would be honored to do so." Tsuna sighed in relief. "Goku-" Tsuna was interrupted as the door slammed open.

Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes clashed with blue eyes. Brown eyes brightened as he recognized the person. What was shocking, however, was when Gokudera looked at the man next to the blue-eyed man, and shouted,

"Y-You!"

**Wassup? Anywaays, sorry for the late update, I needed to think of how to continue and end the chapter. Also, I somehow kept getting mixed up of the plots for Earn It, and this one. Hope you guys enjoyed it!~**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiMistress**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heey! Anyways, sorry for the late update! School's been piling up on me... *sigh*... Anyways, enjoy this chapter that is longer than usual!~ :)**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Italian"_

Summary: AU. Tsuna is a loner and bullied a lot. No one ever thought of hanging out with him, or getting to know the "real" him. However, after one event changes his life, he gets an unexpected chain reaction.

* * *

"Y-You!"

Shocked emerald green eyes clashed with red eyes. Tsuna looked at Gokudera. "Do you know him, Gokudera-kun?" "Know him? He's my older brother. Who I last thought was in Italy." Gokudera said.

"Italy?" Tsuna looked at the red-haired man. After observing him, he realized there was a blonde next to him. "Ah! Giotto-nii what are you doing here? And how do you know Gokudera-kun's older brother?" The blonde chuckled. "Tsuna, this is my best friend from high school, G. G, this is my younger brother, Tsunayoshi, who prefers to be called Tsuna." Giotto introduced the two to each other. Tsuna politely bowed. "Nice to meet you, G-san." G chuckled, "Just call me G, kid, 'san' makes me feel old." Gokudera snorted. "Maybe 'cause you are old?" G walked up to him and smacked his head.

"Shut up, ya f*cking brat." a vein popped. "Who ya calling brat, you pinky old man?" G's vein popped. "What was that? At least I'm not the one with grandpa hair." and as the two continued to bicker, Tsuna started to giggle, then, he broke out in a loud laugh. All three paused to look at him. Two thought, _What nice laughter. It sounds as if small, twinkle, bells are ringing softly. _And the other thought, _Wow, Tsuna must be really happy, I haven't heard his laugh for years. Even before when I left for a high school in Italy._

"Ah! By the way, Giotto-nii, I thought you were in Italy, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, directing the two "old men's" attention to Giotto. Gokudera also turned to face G. "Yeah, I also thought you were supposed to be in Italy with..." Gokudera paused. He stared at G for a second, then he grabbed his shoulders, shaking them. "Aneki didn't come, did she? DID SHE?!" he shouted, shaking him harder. G grabbed Gokudera's shoulder in return and gave him a little shake. "Yeah. She did." he said, once he got Gokudera's attention. Gokudera's face fell, as he unconsciously clutched his stomach.

"Aneki? Gokudera-kun, you have an older sister?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head to the side. "Y-Yeah." Gokudera answered, small blush covering his face. Giotto glared, then he walked up to Tsuna and protectively hugged Tsuna, who squeaked at the sudden action. G face palmed. _There goes the brother-complex. _G pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He then proceeded to ruffle Tsuna's hair, chuckling as Tsuna pouted, trying to fix his even messier hair. He grabbed Giotto's arm and started to drag him out, ignoring his 'No! Tsuna!' cries. "See you later kid... Bye brat." G nodded before leaving the room with a wailing Giotto. Tsuna sweatdropped.

He turned to Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun?" "What?" he managed. "Are you going to be visiting me from now on?" Gokudera shakily straightened up. "Of course Jyuudaime! You can count on me!" he said, saluting. Tsuna laughed as he waved Gokudera off. "That's nice. Anyways, Gokudera-kun, you should get going, visiting hours are almost done." Gokudera nodded before he got his schoolbag and left the room. Tsuna sighed and leaned back into his pillows after he heard Gokudera leave.

_Such a long day. Wow, so many things happened today. First, I save Gokudera-kun from getting hit from a truck? Or was it a bus? And I am very much injured. And then Giotto-nii comes. So much for somebody like me to process. Hmm... So tired... _And he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Time skip after Tsuna is released.

"Tsu-kun! Wake up! You'll be late for school! Don't make Giotto wait for you!" Nana called out to her sleeping son.

"HIEEEE!" Nana giggled as she heard crashes and groans as her youngest son rushes to get ready. He runs down, grabs a piece of toast, kisses his mom on her cheek, and runs out. "Good morning Jyu-ugh!" Gokudera was cut off as Tsuna grabbed his wrist and was dragging him to school at full speed. "Ah! Good morning Gokudera-kun! Sorry for pulling you like this, but we're late!" Tsuna shouted. "Hm? Late? Jyuudaime, we're ten minutes early." At that, Tsuna abruptly stopped, causing Gokudera to fall on top of him. Gokudera blushed as he quickly got off his friend and leader. He was about to apologize until he heard a extremely loud, "EXTREME!" approach them. He snapped his head to the shout, and scowled. As Tsuna was dusting off dust, he fell back again, due to the force of the speed as a white blur passed.

Gokudera quickly helped Tsuna back up, and Tsuna flashed a thankful smile. "Well, let's go?" Tsuna asked. "Of course Jyuudaime!" Gokudera nodded. When they entered the school, everybody was shocked to see the new and hot transfer student hang out with _Dame-Tsuna_. Hearing the murmurs, Gokudera was about to explode, when Tsuna grabbed his arm and said, "Just leave them. I couldn't care less about what they say." what Tsuna didn't notice, was a pair of lonely eyes staring at his retreating back.

School Time

_Ugh. I hate school. I wish it was Saturday. Hmm... I wonder if I'll get to eat lunch with Gokudera-kun today. He is my friend. Hmm, such a nice feeling, having a friend. _Tsuna giggled happily at the thought of having a friend. The people surrounding him looked at him in shock. Tsuna realized the small attention, and blushed, thinking he had something on his face.

_Do I have something on my face? They've never looked at me in question before..._ Tsuna thought as he raised his hands to his face, thinking he had something on it. The people blushed and turned their attention back tot the teacher. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. _What was that? Eh, whatever, I doubt it was important._

Lunch Time

Tsuna grabbed his bento and rushed to Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun, let's eat lunch together?" Tsuna asked, mentally preparing himself for rejection. "Of course Jyuudaime! I'd be honored to!" Gokudera furiously nodded his head. Tsuna sighed in relief. "Then let's go to the roof? It's a really nice place to-" Tsuna was cut off as the door slammed open loudly. His eyes widened at the familiar spiky blond hair, accompanied by red hair.

When the bell rang for Giotto, he quickly grabbed his bento, and grabbed G's wrist, dragging him to Tsuna's classroom. When he slammed the door opened, he ignored the squeals from the girls and looked around. When he saw Tsuna's shocked eyes, his face brightened, earning more squeals from the girls. He strode over to Tsuna, who blinked.

"Giotti-nii? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked. He blushed when the girls began to whisper.

"That's Dame-Tsuna's older brother?!"

"Impossible! He's waay to _hot_ to be _Dame-Tsuna's_ older brother!"

"Besides, if they were related, how come we've never seen him before?" Giotto's eye twitched.

"Anyways, my cute little _otouto_, where do you want to eat lunch?" Giotto asked, purposely saying otouto loudly. Tsuna looked at him for some seconds. He then blushed in embarrassment, and shyly said, "I want to eat on the roof." Giotto laughed and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Of course Tsuna! Let's go?" Tsuna nodded and turned to Gokudera. "Let's go, Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera nodded, and grabbed his bento, standing up to go to Tsuna's side.

Rooftop

"Mmm~ Mama's cooking is always the best~" Giotto happily said, as he stuffed his face with Nana's cooking. G slowly took a piece and ate it, his eyes sparkling at flavor. Tsuna also happily ate his lunch, happy that he got to eat lunch with a friend and his older brother. "Gokudera-kun, do you want a bite?" he asked, offering a piece on his chopsticks. Gokudera nodded.

"Okay then, go aah~" Gokudera blushed and Giotto froze, his brother senses going crazy. G sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _There goes the brother-complex again_. Gokudera slowly opened his mouth, and after when Tsuna fed him, his taste buds exploded with flavor. "Jyuudaime! This is really good! Your mom is a really good cook!" Tsuna smiled gratefully. "Sure, I'll tell her that!"

After school

Tsuna sighed as he slowly swept the field. _Hah~ why am I always forced to do this? I wonder where Gokudera is..._ As if on cue, Gokudera came running, a broom in hand. "Jyuudaime! I shall help you with the sweeping!" Tsuna nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun. Would you mind doing that patch over there?" "Not at all, Jyuudaime! I shall so my best!" with that, he ran to the patch Tsuna pointed to, and began to sweep with all his efforts. Tsuna sweat dropped at his friend's eagerness. "More help has arrived!" Tsuna squeaked and jumped several feet off the air. He turned around to see the male idol, Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto sheepishly scratched his head.

"Haha. Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to scare you." Tsuna childishly glared(pouted) at him. "Sure, like sneaking up on someone isn't going to scare them." Tsuna realized what he said, and clamped his mouth, embarrassed. Yamamoto blinked, then he grinned. "Haha! I like you!" Yamamoto concluded. Tsuna blushed. "W-What d-do you mean by t-that?" Yamamoto made a thoughtful face. "Well... You didn't say how it doesn't matter, as long as I keep up practice, and you don't fawn over me. It's nice to have someone like that!" Yamamoto said. "Saa, but that wasn't what I was really here for." Tsuna tilted his head. "Hmm? There's something you need? What is it?" Yamamoto blushed very little at the display, but continued,"Well, I seem to be in a dead end. I feel like my baseball's kinda off, and the team's kind of pressuring me. What do you think I should do?"

Tsuna raised a brow. "Well, I guess, you should do what you think works out best for you. Do your own routine, your own pace. Don't fall into other's pace of what you should do. You need only to follow yours." Tsuna said, leaning a bit onto his broom. Yamamoto's eyes widened. "Haha! Thanks Tsuna! You really helped me out there!" and with that, he ran off. Tsuna smiled, but still had a bad feeling in his stomach...

Next Day

Tsuna, surprisingly woke up early, even before the alarm clock. As Tsuna got ready, he couldn't help but feel dread and guilt, for what, he had no idea. When he went down the stairs, he realized he woke up even before his mom! Shaking his head in disbelief, he went to cook breakfast for two. When Tsuna finished, he neatly placed the food in their respective places, leaving a cup of warm coffee near one. He was just about to eat, when his mom came in, looking extremely tired and worn out. When Nana Sawada entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see breakfast laid out, and Tsuna slowly enjoying breakfast for once. She smiled. "Good morning, Tsu-kun." she received a nod, as Tsuna's mouth was full. She glanced out the window.

"Mm.. It looks like it's going to rain... Make sure to take your umbrella to school ,kay?" she received a quiet,"Hai, Mama." she watched as Tsuna put his dishware and utensils in the sink, and cooked his lunch. She waved bye as her son went out to school. She took a sip of coffee. She smiled. It was coffee mixed with chocolate milk, her favorite.

Tsuna frowned as he glanced up at the fat, grey clouds. For some reason, he didn't want it to rain. As if... The moment the rain falls, everyone's tears will drop along... Feeling the dread in his stomach grow bigger, he started to walk to school. As he walked, he heard a distant, "Juudaime!" and turned, only to see Gokudera running towards him. He paused as he waited for Gokudera to catch up. When Gokudera caught up with Tsuna, he immediately straightened. "Good morning Juudaime!" he saluted.

Tsuna chuckled lightly. "Good morning to you too, Gokudera-kun. Let's continue going to school, okay?" "Hai!" Tsuna and Gokudera decided to walk slowly, and enjoy the cool morning breezes. When they arrived, they saw Hibari at the gate. Hibari rose a questioning brow at the early duo. "Hn. You're early today herbivore." Tsuna smiled gently. "Good morning Hibari-san!" Hibari nodded at the suffix. Tsuna and Gokudera then proceeded to walk to the class.

A few minutes after bell rang

Tsuna frowned, the feeling in his stomach getting worse and worse by the second. Why hasn't anyone arrived yet? Surely no one is going to come late just because he came early...right? He stared out the window. Hmm... How strange. Tsuna felt a sudden urge to cry. The once, soothing rain, feels like it will mourn for itself. All of a sudden, he heard a huge uproar on the hallway. Tsuna carefully listened, seeing if anything important was happening at that moment. What he heard next, totally made his stomach drop.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! They said that Yamamoto's going to jump off the roof!"

"No way! Not Yamamoto-sama!"

"Well, let's go!"

"Yeah... Good idea!"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera.

"Let's go."

At the rooftop

Yamamoto's eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"No! Yamamoto-sama! Please don't jump!"

"Yeah! Come on Yamamoto! Stop joking around!"

"You're going to seriously injure yourself! Hurry and come back before it rains!"

Yamamoto gritted his teeth. How are they friends!? They're not even stepping forward to _actually_ help him! He turned to the crowd.

"Haha... Sorry, I can't step over." Yamamoto felt bitterness rise as the crowd gasped dramatically. "The baseball god threw me away. What else do I have to live for?" no one answered. Yamamoto quietly chuckled bitterly. "See? Not even you guys have an answer. Well, I guess this is it." he gave a bitter smile as he took one step forward, ignoring the shouts of protests. As he was taking his last step of life, he heard a 'NO!' and felt a rain drop trickle down his cheek.

"Let's go." so then, Tsuna and Gokudera, mainly Tsuna, made a mad dash towards the roof, rudely pushing people out of the way. _How?! How are those people not running to their full extent? Is a life not that important? Is Yamamoto just a "secret weapon" for baseball? Does he not deserve to be treated as a human who is in need of a friend? Please hold on a bit longer, I'm coming! _He felt that it was going to rain soon... No! He can't let the tears fall! When Tsuna arrived, despite the fact he was panting, skipped two stairs at a time. When he slammed the door opened, he was shocked to see Yamamoto taking his last steps.

"NO!" Tsuna desperately shouted, and as he jumped after Yamamoto, he felt a rain drop trickle down his cheek as he heard the thunder as it began to rain...

**Heyo!~ Anyways, no, I am NOT dead. I was and still am busy with school, it's torturing me! Also, Science fair is coming up, so we are having a lot being piled up on us. I hope this longer than usual chapter is good enough as an apology!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heey! Anyways, sorry for the late update! School's been piling up on me... *sigh*... Anyways, enjoy this chapter !~ :)**

**By the way, chapter might be a bit boring, I have no idea who should come up next, so if you guys have any ideas, I'm all ears!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Italian"_

Summary: AU. Tsuna is a loner and bullied a lot. No one ever thought of hanging out with him, or getting to know the "real" him. However, after one event changes his life, he gets an unexpected chain reaction.

* * *

"NO!" Tsuna desperately shouted, and as he jumped after Yamamoto, he felt a rain drop trickle down his cheek as he heard the thunder as it began to rain...

Tsuna felt the wind slap his face as he fell towards Yamamoto. He dove faster, grabbing Yamamoto's wrist, and from Reborn's hellish training, grabbed onto a window ledge, breaking some bones on his fingers. Tsuna grunted in pain, but still continued to hold on. Yamamoto's eyes widened. "Tsuna! You can just let me go! Come on!" Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Yamamoto before smiling, "Okay." Yamamoto's eyes unnoticeably dulled. He had that small hope that Tsuna would refuse, after all, he did just basically save him. Guess he was wrong.

Yamamoto braced himself for impact as he felt Tsuna's grip on his hand loosen. _Thump! _Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt no pain, just the soft duty underneath. As he saw Tsuna land on his feet, his eyes widened even more in realization. _Tsuna purposely released me because he knew I wouldn't get hurt? He actually cares? _Yamamoto's eyes were filled with tears as he shakily stood up, and walked towards Tsuna, hugging him with a death grip. Tsuna squeaked in surprise at the sudden action. His eyes softened as he felt Yamamoto's body shake from crying, and he soothingly rubbed Yamamoto's back, calming him. After Yamamoto calmed down, he stood up and smiled, "Thanks Tsuna." Tsuna sighed. He lightly slapped Yamamoto's cheeks, and stretched them. Tsuna giggled at the expression that was portrayed on Yamamoto's face.

Tsuna smiled softly. "Yamamoto-san, I think you don't understand life. You should know that in life, there are a lot more important things than just one. It's good to have a goal, but it's not wise to make that the **only **thing you're going to focus on. It will blind you. For example, have you even considered your father in this?" Yamamoto's eyes widened as he slowly and shamefully shook his head. Tsuna smiled. "Next time, have a broader way of thinking, and focus on other way more important things than just baseball." Tsuna gently patted Yamamoto's shoulder.

Yamamoto smiled brightly. "Haha! Thanks a lot Tsuna! You have no idea how much that helped me!" he grabbed Tsuna's hand, who flinched. Yamamoto noticed this immediately. "Tsuna! What's wrong? Is something wrong with your hand?" Tsuna nervously scratched the back of his neck with his okay hand.

"Er... I may have broken some bones when I grabbed onto that window ledge?" Yamamoto shook his head.

"You know Tsuna, you should really mention such things. You don't know how much attention this might require. Here, let's get you to the hospital." Yamamoto picked Tsuna up piggyback, and started running to the hospital. He was immediately stopped by Hibari at the gate.

"Herbivores, what do you think you're doing?" Hibari asked, "For skipping class, I shall bite you to death." before he could charge, Yamamoto shouted, "Wait! Hibari! Tsuna's injured with a broken hand, and it looks like it needs to be treated immediately. You wouldn't want Namimori's reputation to be soiled, would you?" Yamamoto challenged, smiling in satisfaction when Hibari stored away his tonfas, swiftly walking away. "Hurry herbivore."

Yamamoto nodded as he ran to the nearest hospital.

Class

Driven away from the rooftop, Gokudera was taking notes, absorbed into the topic, even though he had already learned it, he was curious by the Japanese way. His concentration broke when the door slid open, revealing terrifying news.

The teacher was pissed. "Who woul-! O-oh, H-Hibari-s-san, what brings you here?" the teacher nervously stuttered. Gokudera snorted. _Such a sissy. _Hibari turned and glared at him. Gokuder defiantly glared back. Hibari turned to the teacher.

"The Sawada and Yamamoto herbivore are at the hospital. I brought a pass to excuse them, and him," Hibari glared to Gokudera, "so he can go to the hospital too." Without a second thought, Gokudera dashed out the class, running full speed to the hospital.

Giotto

Giotto worriedly glanced at Asari, his newfound friend who was unable to concentrate. Giotto felt bad, since Asari's younger brother just tried to commit suicide. Giottk shivered at the thought of Tsuna attempting suicide.

_No! Tsuna would never do that! Think happy thoughts, it's not real, it's not real... Tsuna would never do that, would never do that..._

Giotto snapped out of his thoughts when the door slid open, and Hibari stepped in. "Giotto, G, and Asari are excuses to class to go to the hospital." Hibari said, abruptly leaving. Giotto, G, and Asari worriedly glanced at each other before dashing out of the class, the same thought running across their minds.

_What happened?_

Hospital

Gokudera panted as he reached the front desk. The secretary looked up in shock.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Where," Gokudera gasped, "is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The lady looked at her computer. "He is in room 27. Are you friend or family? "Friend."

Gokudera hurriedly walked up the stairs, worrying about his friend's condition. _Wasn't room 27 the same room he was in last time? _Whenarrived, he opened the door, only to see Yamamoto hugging Tsuna. He saw red.

"Oy! How dare you hug Jyuudaime?! He is pure and innocent! Get your filthy hands off him!" Tsuna squeaked. "Gokudera-kun!" he flapped his arm, "It's fine! He was just thanking me for saving him!" "B-but Jyuudaime, why are you the one laying down on the bed?" At this, Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"Er...well, I broke some bones from holding onto the window ledge, when I was holding Yamamoto so he wouldn't fall." Tsuna sheepishly said, a small blush of embarrassment scattered on his cheeks. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"Why you bastard! How dare you let Jyuudaime get hurt!? I'll kill ya!" "HIIIEEEEE! No Gokudera! I chose to do that, no need to hurt him!" "Tch. If Jyuudaime says so." however, Tsuna was able to hear the disappointment in Gokudera's voice. "Anyways," Tsuna turned to Yamamoto, "do you have any other family members?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Of course! I have an older brother, his name is Asari, and he's in his third year, class 3-C!"(**A/N**) Tsuna brightened at that.

"That's soo cool! Our older brothers are also in that class! Maybe they're friends?" Tsuna said hopefully. Yamamoto laughed. "Haha! That'd be sweet!" BAM! The door slammed open. The trio looked looked curious as each respective older brother entered the room, panting and sweating. When said older brothers saw their younger sibling, they walked up to them and hugged them. Well, except for G and Gokudera, they just nodded at each other. They're not ones who show sibling affection.

Giotto kept squeezing and squeezing Tsuna until he heard Tsuna gasp, "G-Giotto-nii, c-can't b-breathe..." Giotto immediately released Tsuna, who sucked in the air, taking big breaths. "Giotto-nii, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, gently rubbing his ribcage. "I heard you were in the hospital with Takeshi, why? What happened?" Tsuna chuckled.

"Relax Giotto-nii, I only have a broken hand, nothing serious, see?" Tsuna held up his left hand, which was in a cast. Giotto's eyes teared up. Tsuna was surprised.

"Wha- Why are you crying?" Giotto hugged his brother again. "I-I was just so worried something serious happened to you! I wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do!" Tsuna's eyes softened as he soothingly rubbed his brother's back, who stared to sniffle, relaxing a bit. Asari released his brother.

"Baka! What were you thinking?!" Yamamoto flinched. "O-Onii-san, I'm sorry." Asari glared. "Sorry's not going to cut it! Were you even thinking about Dad?! Or even me?! I was worried sick when I heard that you were in the hospital! Was it serious? Did you break anything? Are you in pain?" Asaru asked, checking Yamamoto's body for any injuries.

Yamamoto awkwardly smiled. "No no, I'm fine. Tsuna saved me." "You better be glad that he saved you! Nobody else would've! At least in your moment of turmoil, a real friend came out." Yamamoto smiled gently. "Yep!"

All of a sudden, everybody in the room was a pair of carbon copies(2). Asari and Yamamoto had the same grin of happiness, Giotto and Tsuna both smiled gently at the reconciled duo, and G and Gokuder were both leaning against the wall, a scowl on their faces.

The doctor walked in. When he saw the occupants, he had an expression of amusement. He cleared his throat, "I suppose you are visitors to Sawada Tsunayoshi." everybody nodded. "Well, good news, no harm done, and his hand will heal in a couple of weeks. I suggest to lay off activities that require hand coordination. Preferably sports." everybody nodded in understanding as Tsuna mentally cheered.

_Wooo! No Physical Education~ Not for a couple of weeks! Thank you Lord!_

Giotto chuckled at his brother, who had the happiest expression he has seen so far. "Well aren't you happy? Is it because you get to skip out of Physical Ed?" Giotto ruffled Tsuna's hair in a teasing manner. Giotto chuckled again as Tsuna pouted, reaching up to fix his hair. Giotto retracted his hand, "Well little brother," He started to get up, "ready to go home?" Tsuna nodded as he slid off the bed. "Let's go!" he turned to the doctor, "Thank you for helping my hand." the doctor smiled. "Of course, that's my job." he chuckled, "And I'm always happy to help."

Giotto and Tsuna parted ways with G and Gokudera, and Asari and Yamamoto, each pair going to their respective houses.

Next day

Tsuna hummed as he gently cooked breakfast. He smiles as he saw his mom come down the stairs, yawning.

"Morning Kaa-san!" Nana looked surprised.

"Oh my! Tsu-kun! You scared me! Why are you so early today?" Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe...err... I woke up because I felt pain on my hand." he rose his left hand. "So, I just decided to cook breakfast, since it was time. Now, eat up!" Tsuna said, as he placed the last plate of food. Nana dug in. "Mmm! So good Tsu-kun!~ I wish you would cook more often, you're such a good cook!" Tsuna smiled.

"How about I cook dinner today then?" Nana squealed. "Of course! Oh, Tsu-kun," Tsuna looked up, "you have Home EC class today right?" Tsuna nodded. "Great! You can bring me some of what you baked or cooked today! Of course, the leftovers, since you need to give to your friends." Tsuna brightened. "Wow! You're right! Thanks Kaa-san! I better get going." he informed as he kisses her cheek. "Oh! And Kaa-san?" she looked up, "I left some breakfast for Giotto-nii over there, make sure he eats it. I also made you coffee by the way."

Tsuna laughed on his way out as he heard Nana squeal. Tsuna was surprised to see both Gokudera and Yamamoto fighting at the gate to his house, though, Gokudera seemed to be the one who's angry, Yamamoto was just laughing. "Morning guys!" Tsuna greeted as he opened the gate. "Ah! Morning Jyuudaime! How are you?" Gokudera bowed. "Haha! Yo Tsuna! What's up?" Yamanoto grinned. Tsuna grinned back, "My day having a good start! Except for well," he lifted his left hand, "maybe the pain in this." Yamamoto nodded. "I totally understand. I also had to face that with my broken arm." Tsuna nodded, knowing Yamamoto only took off his cast yesterday, while Tsuna and Yamamoto were talking.

School

"Good morning Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko greeted Tsuna as he sat down. "God morning Kyoko-chan!" he smiled. Kyoko looked like she was going to say something, but the bell rang and the teacher walked in, so their conversation was left at that.

Home Ecomomic Class

Girls were quietly squealing at the cute sight. Tsuna was wearing a checkered apron, and a handkerchief was pulling his hair back. Tsuna was thinking about what to cook or bake. _Should I bake a cake? Onigiri? Sushi? Omelet? Cupcake? Brownies? Cookies? _Tsuna scrunched his nose, frustrated at the fact that he did not know what to do.

Kyoko appeared next to Tsuna.

"Tsuba-kun, why don't you bake cupcakes? And then you can give some to Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hana, and your mom!" Tsuna brightened at the suggestion. "Thanks Kyoko-chan! I can also write small messages with frosting!" and so, Tsuna went to work.

Tsuna set to work. He started to pour in flour, eggs, milk, sugar, vanilla, and all other ingredients required. He mixed it all together and poured respective amounts into a muffin pan. He carefully put it inside the oven, and set it aside to work on the frosting. He gathered confectioner's sugar, milk, and vanilla. He mixed it all together and poured some into a smaller bowl.

He added one drop of red and yellow food coloring each, making the frosting a light orange. When the muffin was done baking, he took it out and spread the white frosting across each expertly. He then proceeded to pour the orange frosting into a piping bag. With it, he wrote small messages, for example, for Gokudera and Yamamoto, he wrote 'Thank You!'. And for Hana and Kyoko, he wrote 'Hope You Enjoy!'. And finally, for his brother and mother, he wrote 'I Love You!'.

Tsuna proudly looked at the masterpiece in front of him. Kyoko looked awed.

"Wow Tsuna-kun! You're really good! These look like they came out from a professional bakery! I bet they taste amazing!" Tsuna blushed and muttered "Thank you." quietly.

After school

"Tadaima!" Tsuna shouted, taking off his shoes. Nana appeared in a flash. "Tsu-kun! Welcome home! What did you make for class?" she asked eagerly. Tsuna giggled and slowly took out a nicely wrapped cupcake. Nana squealed. "Kyaa! Tsu-kun! It looks amazing! I must go eat it now! Also, don't forget you're cooking dinner tonight!" Tsuna nodded.

"Are Giotto-nii's friends coming over? "Cause I invited Gokudera and Yamamoto over for dinner." Nana looked thoughtful. "I think only Asari and G are coming, but Alaude might be coming too." Tsuna nodded and went to his room to think about what he should make for dinner.

Dinner

Tsuna hummed as he spun the food around the pan. He took a quick glance at the cookbook on his left, making sure he was following the directions properly.

"Hmm, add a pinch of pepper." Tsuna muttered, grabbing his pepper shaker(?) and carefully shook it once. Again, he looked at the directions.

"Flip chicken over until both sides are a golden brown." he lifted the chicken, and carefully checked the bottom part. "Looks golden enough to me." he flipped the chicken and as the chicken fried, he went on to the pasta.

He got a wooden spoon, dipped it in the sauce, and tasted it. He tapped his chin. "It feels like it's missing something..." he quickly glanced around, until he found the missing ingredient. Salt. He quickly tapped the salt shaker twice, spun the sauce around, and tasted it again. He smacked his lips in satisfaction. "Perfect."

He turned off the gas for the sauce, and checked the chicken. It was golden brown on both sides, so, he put the chicken breasts' and laid them out on a plate. He took out some honey and spread it across the chicken. After the honey, he took out oregano. He sprinkled the oregano, humming as he did. Then, he took out a a thing that was in between a plate and a bowl. He put the boiled noodles and put it in the plate-bowl. He then added the sauce, adding some oregano on top, and grated parmesan cheese. He carefully laid out the table and smiled, now for the guests to arrive...

_Ding dong!_

Tsuna's face brightened as he hurried to open the door. When he got there, he saw that his brother had already gotten the door, and smiled widely as he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto walk in, accompanied with their older brothers: G and Asari.

"Kaa-san! They're here!" Tsuna called out to his mom, waiting as she came down the stairs, a smile on her face.

"They came?" Tsuna nodded, "And you cooked dinner?" Tsuna nodded again. Nana squealed as she gleefully skipped into the kitchen, basically jumping with joy. She smiled at the guests, "Welcome! I hope you enjoy you're time here!" everyone smiled and nodded. When everyone say down, they said, "Itadakimasu!" and dug in.

All of their eyes widened.

"Wow this is really good."

**Heyo!~ Anyways, no, I am NOT dead. I don't have much to say, except that I will not update as much since I am really busy, I'm on my last quarter for this semester, then vacation wohoo! Please bear with me until then. Constructive criticism is helpful, and how to write someone cooking and fighting would also help!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heey! Anyways, sorry for the late update! Good news though... *drum roll*... I'M ON VACATION! WOHOO! Anyways, enjoy this chapter !~ :)**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia: Haha, wow! Thank you so much for all these suggestions, and I'll do my best to put them all in. **

**AnimeObssesed1116: Thanks for the help! I'll keep it in mind. **

**To all other reviewers: Here's the chapter you guys were waiting for! You guys finally get it! Kyaa! Enjoy!~ **

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**By the way, chapters might get a little boring, so if you guys have any ideas, I'm all ears!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Italian"_

**Summary**: AU. Tsuna is a loner and bullied a lot. No one ever thought of hanging out with him, or getting to know the "real" him. However, after one event changes his life, he gets an unexpected chain reaction.

* * *

"They came?" Tsuna nodded, "And you cooked dinner?" Tsuna nodded again. Nana squealed as she gleefully skipped into the kitchen, basically jumping with joy. She smiled at the guests, "Welcome! I hope you enjoy you're time here!" everyone smiled and nodded. When everyone say down, they said, "Itadakimasu!" and dug in.

All of their eyes widened.

"Wow this is really good."

* * *

Giotto turned to Nana.

"Mom, when did you get so good? I mean, I new you were good, but not this good." Nana giggled at she glanced to Tsuna, who was blushing.

"Well," she started, "it wasn't me who cooked it." everyone leaned in to know who did. "It was Tsu-kun." eyes widened.

"Eh?" Giotto's head snapped to Tsuna. "You cooked this?!" Tsuna nodded.

"How come I never knew this?!" Tsuna sighed.

"Giotto-nii, you left after I graduated from elementary school. I started cooking on my first year of middle school." Giotto's mouth formed an 'o' shape. G facepalmed as Asari chuckled lightly. Gokudera's eyes were shining.

"Of course it was Jyuudaime! He cooks so well! I haven't had a good meal in ages." Tsuna and G froze. They slowly turned to look at him. Gokudera gulped as Tsuna stared at him, obviously saying, 'We'll talk about this in my room.' Yamamoto laughed.

"Haha! Wow Tsuna! You learned cooking on your first year of middle school? Isn't that just last year? Who taught you?" Yamamoto curiously asked. Tsuna blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Er... well... I taught myself?" jaws dropped as Nana giggled.

"Wh-What?" they managed, in disbelief. Tsuna chuckled nervously.

"Er... well... sometimes when Kaa-san had to go somewhere, she kinda forgot to leave me some food, so I learned through cookbooks and experimentation." Nana giggled.

"And I tell you, sometimes the experimentations would destroy my kitchen." laughter rippled across the dining table. Tsuna blushed harder.

After dinner

"Wow! I don't think I can another bite!" Yamamoto laughed as he rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. Everybody nodded as chairs squeaked and tableware clinking, dropping the plates into the sink. Tsuna nodded in gratitude as he rolled up his sleeves. Nana stopped him.

"Tsu-kun! What do you think you are doing?" Tsuna stared at the sink, and back at her.

"Umm, I'm going to wash the dishes?" Nana shook her head.

"Tsk, young man, your friends are here! Have fun! I'll wash them since you cooked such a delicious dinner tonight!" Nana gave strong shove towards Yamamoto, who started dragging Tsuna up to his room. Nana giggled as she turned to the sink and rolled up her leaves.

* * *

"Wow Tsuna! This is your room?" Yamamoto asked as he jumped onto Tsuna's bed, landing with a 'flump'!

"Hey! Don't go around sitting on Jyuudaime's bed as you please!" Gokudera snarled. Tsuna put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder, a sign to calm him down. Gokudera relaxed, and sat down, not before shooting a glare in Yamamoto's direction. Tsuna clapped his hands, drawing the attentions of his friends. He grabbed Gokudera, and pushed him to the floor, sitting next to him. Tsuna gave Gokudera a calculative stare.

Gokudera fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Uh, Jyuudaime? Something wrong?" Gokudera yelped as Tsuna poked his ribs and stomach. "Uh, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera's voice rose and octave.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Explain your comment during tonight's dinner. About not having a homemade meal in ages?" Tsuna glared as Gokudera laughed nervously.

"Eheh, about that, er-" Gokudera yelped again as Tsuna poked his stomach again.

"Jyuudaime! What was that for?!" Gokudera asked. Tsuna sighed, exasperated. "I'm obviously checking if your stomach us unnaturally skinny." he said, poking Gokudera's stomach again, but gentler this time.

"That's it! I'll make you lunch from now on! At least until you learn how to cook!" Gokudera gaoed at him.

"I-I couldn't possibly-" Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand.

"I won't hear it! I'm making lunch for you. Whether you like it or not. But that still doesn't explain the comment." Yamamoto nodded.

"Yeah, Hayato! What's wrong?" Gokudera lowered his head and mumbled something. Tsuna leaned closer.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't catch that. What's the problem?" Gokudera sighed as he gave up.

"I live alone, but since I don't have a job, I live in a poor apartment, and don't have enough money to buy ingredients." Tsuba covered his own mouth with his hand in horror. Yamamoto whistled.

"You should come by Takesushi, then! I'll give ya free food!" Gokudera threw a glare at Yamamoto.

"I don't need your pity, fool." he hissed. Tsuna rolled his eyes. He stared at the door. "You can come in now!" Gokudera and Yamamoto stared in shock as all of their respective older relative tumbled into Tsuna's room. G stared at Gokudera.

"Is that true, brat? You live in a poor condition?" Gokudera pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, of course not. After all, it wasn't me who said those things. It was obviously Tsuna." Gokudera answered sarcastically. G brushed that comment away and stared at Gokudera.

"Why don't you come live with me?" Sea green eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" G scoffed.

"Don't act so surprised, brat. My living conditions are waay better than yours. And it's enough for two people. So, you in?" Gokudera nodded slowly, as if unsure it's a prank or not. G nodded.

"Great, you move in tomorrow." Tsuna smiled as the three older men exited his room.

"See? Now you won't be alone, even at home." Gokudera nodded slowly again. Tsuna giggled.

"Gokudera-kun, how long are you going to be in shock for?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Haha! Yeah! Hey Hayato, when are you going snap out of it?" Yamamoto got out of Tsuna's bed, and snapped his fingers in front of Gokudera. He looked thoughtful for a second before his face lit up.

He grabbed a portion of Gokudera's cheek on both sides, and pulled. Gokudera managed to snap out of it, only having his face stretched out.

"Y-Yakyuu-baka! L-Let go of me!" Yamamoto laughed as he released his hold. Tsuna was sweat dropping as he tried calling Gokudera down, who was fuming and rubbing his sore cheeks.

"I'm gonna kill you, idiot!" Gokudera snarled as he launched himself at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was barely able to catch his breath before he toppled to the floor, Gokudera on top. Tsuna just signed and watched the duo roll around and rough house from his window.

"Idiots." Tsuna muttered.

"Idiots indeed." Tsuna shrieked and clutched his heart. Or his shirt. Where it's on top of the heart, just separated by flesh, skin, blood... Continue with the story.

"Reborn! Stop trying to find ways to kill me at an early age!" Reborn smirked.

"Whatever do you mean, dear nephew?" Tsuna shuddered.

"Please, stop it. You're creeping me out." Reborn's smirk grew. He grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"We're training." Tsuna gaped.

"Wh-What?! B-But what about my friends? They're going to see that I'm missing!" Reborn waved it away.

"That's what Giotto's for. To tell them. Now, let's train."

**Heyo!~ Constructive criticism is helpful, and how to write someone cooking and fighting would also help! Sorry it's short!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


End file.
